Obsessed
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Segalanya berubah begitu cepat/ "Tidak ada yang berubah..."/ "Aku menyukaimu..."/"Pergilah, aku akan menganggap kau tidak mengatakan apapun..."/ Rasa cinta yang tiba-tiba datang, penolakan, perbedaan yang menghalangi, semua yang membenci, tidak mengubah apapun. Draco Malfoy telah terobsesi pada seorang Hermione Granger. /"sejak awal, itu memang kau..." Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Obsessed (I)**

 **All chara based on Harry Potter by J.K Rowling**

 **Ini hanya sbuah tulisan ndak sberapa. Terimakasih untuk smw tmn-tmn mikan sing wis mw mbaca. Matur sembah suwun :)**

 **Ini Fanfik Dramione pertama Mikan, meski Mikan shipper mereka sejak lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mione...!" sebuah suara familier memanggil namanya. Gadis berambut coklat mekar -awal dari salah satu panggilan ejekan favorit si brengsek Malfoy, _'Kepala Semak'_ \- itu memandang berkeliling, mencari sumber suara. Sementara di lorong terlihat sosok Ginny Weasley, adik perempuan Ron Weasley -yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya- sekaligus kekasih dari Harry 'Si-Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup' Potter.- yang juga merupakan sahabat karibnya-.

Ginny melambaikan tangan -meski sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Hermione sudah melihatnya dari kejauhan-. Gadis yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Wanita di tahun terakhirnya bersekolah di Hogwarts itu sengaja mempercepat langkah, karena ada hal yang harus segera dia sampaikan pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Namun di tengah jalan, seseorang -atau sekelompok, karena mereka bergerombol- menabraknya. Sebuah tabrakan yang tidak begitu kencang, tapi saat melihat sosok itu, entah mengapa rasanya seperti dihantam palu Hagrid. -atau itu lebih baik dari ditabrak pemuda ini-.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, sang Pangeran Slytherin, yang -sialnya- juga merupakan Ketua Murid Pria itu tampak sedang menatap ke arahnya. Hermione hanya melirik sekilas, malas menatap iris kelabu itu lama-lama.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson, gadis dari asrama Slytherin yang selalu menempel pada si brengsek Malfoy seperti tahi lalat itu memandang galak ke arahnya. Namun gerak tubuhnya seolah jijik dengan kemungkinan akan bersentuhan dengan Hermione.

Dan Hermione, -atau bahkan seluruh Hogwarts- pun tahu apa penyebabnya. 'Darah Lumpur' yang selalu dipermasalahkan oleh gerombolan Slytherin yang selalu berisi penyihir berdarah murni.

Gadis Gryffindor itu langsung meneruskan langkahnya, tanpa sedikitpun berhasrat untuk menyumpal mulut menyebalkan Parkinson. Meskipun dia bisa saja - atau bahkan akan dengan sukarela melakukannya-. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak akan mengotori nama Ketua Murid Wanita yang kini tengah disandangnya. Dia tidak bisa berlaku semena-mena walau pada gadis menyebalkan seperti si Parkinson itu.

"Tunggu Grangger... " suara itu membuat langkah Hermione terhenti. Suara yang gadis itu tahu pasti siapa yang mengucapkannya. Hermione tidak perlu repot-repot berbalik untuk tahu itu adalah suara Draco Malfoy, sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Tapi... apa barusan Malfoy muda itu menyebut namanya? Memanggilnya Grangger dan bukan _Mudblood_ , Darah Lumpur, Kepala Semak dan Gadis Berang-Berang seperti sebelumnya? Ada apa ini? Apa kepala berambut platina itu habis dicuci otak? _Demi kancut merlin!_

Penasaran, Hermione berbalik. Berusaha mencari senyum ejekan, atau seringai meremehkan, atau bahkan makian dan kata-kata merendahkan yang akan terlontar sebentar lagi. Tapi tidak. Malfoy justru tersenyum ramah padanya.

 **Draco Malfoy TERSENYUM PADANYA!**

Haruskah dia berteriak keras-keras agar seluruh Hogwarts -atau sekalian seluruh dunia- tahu? Memikirkan -atau bahkan sama sekali tidak akan berpikir- bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy akan tersenyum ramah kepadanya?

Tapi sebelum dirinya sempat lebih jauh terpesona pada senyuman hangat di wajah tampan sempurna itu, sebagian dirinya seolah berusaha menyadarkan diri untuk tidak terhanyut lebih lama. Bagaimana pun dia adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy. Si Slytherin sejati.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione cepat, sedikit lebih ketus dari yang dimaksudkan.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Aku menunggumu di menara pengawas nanti malam. " jawabnya, masih disertai senyuman.

Hermione memberikan anggukan singkat, kemudian melangkah pergi secepat mungkin. Ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu tapi Hermione enggan mencari tahu lebih jauh. Memang siapa yang peduli padanya?

Hermione kembali berlari kecil sebelum akhirnya mencapai kedua sahabatnya dan juga Ginny Weasley. Mereka berempat dengan cepat menghilang dari ujung lorong, entah kemana.

Sementara Draco Malfoy masih memandang kepergian seseorang dari tempatnya, tanpa beranjak sedikitpun meski gerombolannya, Zabini Blaise, Theodore Nott dan Pansy Parkinson sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa itu tadi, Drake? Kau memanggil _Mudblood_ itu dengan namanya? " protes Theo saat mereka berempat berada di Aula Besar.

"Apa kau kehilangan akal? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Pansy, dengan gaya berlebihan menyentuh kening pemuda tampan itu. Yang langsung disambut dengan gerak penolakan dari yang bersangkutan.

Hanya Zabini Blaise yang tidak membuka mulutnya dan memberi komentar. Salah satu kawan dekat sang Pangeran Slytherin itu hanya memperhatikan wajah karibnya saja. Sejak tadi wajah Draco terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Malfoy muda itu juga tampak tidak menghiraukan kata-kata teman-temannya. Pemuda itu justru menetapkan pandangannya pada gerombolan Gryffindor memasuki Aula Besar. Harry 'Santa' Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron 'Weaselette' dan... Hermione Grangger. Mereka berempat tampak tak terpisahkan. Draco Malfoy mengawasi keberadaan quartet Gryffindor itu dari kejauhan. Meski sebenarnya, pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja.

Ron Weasley tampak asyik membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Hermione yang disambut gadis itu dengan tawa renyah. Bahkan saking serunya bercerita, Ron tanpa sadar -atau mungkin bahkan memang sengaja- menyelampirkan lengannya ke bahu sahabat wanitanya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco meraih tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada Si-Tukang-Cari-Perhatian-Weasley.

" _Locomotor_ Weasley... "

Dan semua yang berada disana menatap ke arah Ron Weasley yang kini terbang di udara di bawah pengaruh tongkat sihir seorang Draco Malfoy!

"Huwaaaa… Apa-apaan ini?" Ron Weasley tampak panic saat tubuhnya melayang di udara. Terlebih saat menyadari bahwa semua itu adalah perbuatan Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutan mereka di Hogwarts.

Sementara wajah pemuda tampan berambut platina itu terlihat tegang. Bukan seperti Malfoy yang melakukan itu hanya untuk kesenangan pribadinya saja. Melainkan adahal lain yang mengganggunya, seolah Ron-lah yang terlebih dulu mengusik sang Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Turunkan aku, Pirang bodoh !" maki Ron dari atas sana. Kakinya menendang kesana-kemari. Sementara ketiga teman asrama Slytherin Malfoy tampak tertawa-tawa kesenangan. Menjahili Gryffindor dan membuat masalah dengan asrama satu itu seakan sudah menjadi tradisi dan keharusan bagi setiap Slytherin.

Hermione-lah yang pertama kali memberikan reaksi saat sahabatnya itu dijahili oleh Draco Malfoy. Gadis Gryffindor itu dengan berani menghampiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang Pangeran Slytherin itu. Sebuah keberanian yang tidak semua orang memilikinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Malfoy? Turunkan dia!" iris coklat itu melotot galak kearah sepasang iris abu-abu kelam milik putra tunggal keluarga penyihir berdarah murni tersebut.

"Kenapa?" balas Draco Malfoy dengan tetap membalas tatapan galak Hermione Granger.

" _Demi Merlin_! Turunkan dia atau aku akan memotong poin asramamu…" suara bernada ancaman itu tidak membuat Draco Malfoy gentar. Gelombang protes justru datang dari gerombolan Slytherin-nya. Bahkan Pansy Parkinson langsung memakinya dengan ejekan favorit gadis menyebalkan itu. _Mudblood_.

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran!" ujar Malfoy muda itu dengan suara dingin.

"Pelajaran? Untuk apa?" Hermione benar-benar tidak memahami-dan juga tidak ingin memahami- pemuda ini. Seorang Draco Malfoy memang biasa mencari gara-gara meskipun tanpa sebab yang jelas sekalipun.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu untuk apa aku memberinya pelajaran, Granger?" ada nada ganjil saat Malfoy mengatakannya, terlebih dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju padanya.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Malfoy! Sekarang turunkan dia!" gadis itu kembali membuat perintah dengan nada tegas, namun bukan Draco Malfoy namanya jika semua ini membuatnya gentar.

"Kau membelanya? Di hadapanku?" nada ganjil dalam sura bass pemuda itu membuat Hermione Granger untuk pertama kalinya menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan seorang Draco Malfoy-lebih tepatnya memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapannya itu-

"Tentu saja !" jawab Hermione langsung. Tanpa ragu, bahkan seolah menantang. Dan itu membuat rahang pemuda tampan berambut platina ini mengeras sempurna.

Tanpa aba-aba, Draco Malfoy langsung menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat si _Redhead_ Weasley yang menyebalkan itu turun. Lalu dengan langkah cepat, pemuda itu berjalan keluar aula besar, yang kemudian diikuti oleh-teman Slytherin-nya sembari melemparkan tatapan garang pada Hermione. Gadis Gryffindor itu hanya menatap gerombolan Slytherin tersebut pergi dalam diam.

"Ada apa dengan otak si bodoh Malfoy itu?" geram Ron sambil memberikan tatapan kesal yang mengiringi kepergian gerombolan Slytherin tersebut.

"Lupakan saja tentangnya." Sahut Hermione cepat.

Sia-sia saja dia memikirkan Malfoy tidak berguna itu menggunakan otaknya. Karena orang seperti pemuda itu hanya akan berbuat onar dan seenaknya tanpa merasa butuh alasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar Ketua Murid menempati lantai tertinggi di menara pengawas. Dan Draco -yang sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah Granger kali ini padanya- langsung masuk ke kamar, menghiraukan ajakan Blaise, Pansy dan Theo untuk menjahili anak-anak asrama Ravenclaw.

' _Berani sekali gadis itu padaku…'_ umpat Draco uring-uringan.

"Apa dia sudah melupakan apa yang dia katakan di ruang perpustakaan kemarin?"

"Aku kira saat dia menyatakan cinta padaku, dia serius dengan itu." Merasa emosinya terus merayap naik, Draco membuka jubahnya. Dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kaus putih yang membalut dada bidangnya.

"Tapi dia malah membela si Kepala Merah Weasley tidak berguna itu. Dibanding aku yang kini menjadi kekasihnya !"

"Lihat saja! Akan kumarahi dia habis-habisan nanti!" Draco yang tampak sangat kesal dan uring-uringan ini terlihat berantakan. Penampilannya sangat tidak 'Malfoy'.

Draco akhirnya melempar tubuhnya menuju pembaringan. Dia sudah cukup kesal kali ini sehingga memilih melewatkan makan malamnya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis berani mempermainkan dirinya. Hermione Granger adalah yang pertama.

Tok-tok-tok…

Suara pintu diketuk perlahan.

"Draco…" sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari balik pintu. Dengan malas –dan raut wajah yang masih menyimpan kekesalan- pemuda itu membuka pintunya dan menemukan sosok yang baru saja membuat kepalanya sakit karena kesal tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi di Aula…" ucap Hermione dengan lembut. Namun Draco yang masih kesal dengan sikap Hermione tadi justru mengalihkan tatapan. Hal itu membuat Hermione merengkuh wajah tampan Malfoy muda itu dengan kedua tangannya, membuat iris abu-abu itu menatap ke arahnya.

"I'm sorry…" bisiknya lembut. Harum nafas gadis itu dapat sepenuhnya Draco rasakan. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda berambut platina tersebut melupakan kekesalannya pada gadis muda ini.

Tanpa perlu meminta ijin, pemuda itu sudah melumat bibir gadis di hadapannya dengan garang. Seolah sedang menumpahkan kekesalannya akibat perbuatan Hermione tadi di atas bibirnya. Lumatan itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan kuluman liar saat Draco merasakan Hermione membalas ciumannya. Tangan pemuda itu bahkan sudah berani meraba liar kesana-kemari, gerakannya membuat tak lagi ada jarak antara mereka. Sementara Hermione tampak membiarkan saja aksi Pangeran Slytherin itu atas bibir dan tubuhnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau melihat Astoria? Dia tidak terlihat dimana pun sejak kemarin?" Tanya Pansy pada Blaise yang saat itu sedang asik melahap makanannya. Astoria Greengrass adalah kekasih- atau mantan kekasih, lebih tepatnya-dari Draco Malfoy.

"Entah. Sejak Draco memutuskan hubungan mereka, dia menjadi sedikit aneh." Jawab Blaise sambil tetap menikmati makanannya.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Pansy Parkinson terlihat antusias dan penasaran. Memang, berakhirnya hubungan Astoria dan Draco adalah berita paling menggembirakan sepanjang hidupnya. Dengan begini tak akan lagi ada halangan bagi dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy tersebut.

"Entahlah. Dia jadi jarang keluar kamarnya. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya menghadiri kelas."

Baru saja Pansy akan menanyakan kelanjutannya pada Blaise, Theo yang saat itu sedang mengambil tambahan makanan tanpa sengaja menabrak dan menumpahkan sup-nya di baju Hermione Granger, sang Ketua Murid Wanita.

" _Watch your step, Muggle!"_ meskipun dirinya yang salah, Theodore Nott justru memaki Hermione. Ketua Murid Wanita itu langsung mendelikkan iris coklatnya pada salah satu anggota geng Draco Malfoy di asrama Slytherin ini.

"Potong 20 angka untuk Slytherin karena bertindak ceroboh dan arogan." Ujar Hermione sambil melangkah pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu diiringi tatapan kesal.

"Sial… aku harus mengganti bajuku sebelum patroli malam." Gumamnya pelan sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa sup yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Dan Hermione pun berjalan menuju menara pengawas. Tempatnya berbagi ruang dengan sang sang Ketua Murid Pria, Draco Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsessed (II)**

 **All chara based on Harry Potter by J.K Rowling.**

 **Suwun untuk dukungan dan komentar teman-teman semua. Balasan komentar ada di bawah nggih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione berjalan cepat menuju kamar Ketua Murid yang berada di ruang tertinggi di menara pengawas. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan omelan-omelan tidak jelas karena kekesalannya pada Theodore Nott, salah satu komplotan –jika Hermione bisa menyebutnya begitu- dari sang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy _. 'Nott itu memang menyebalkan, sama saja dengan si Ferret Pirang-bodoh Malfoy…'_ geramnya sebal sambil berulang kali membersihkan bagian bajunya yang terkena tumpahan sup.

Saat tiba di ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, Hermione mau tidak mau mencari sosok si pirang menyebalkan Malfoy itu. Tumben saja mahluk berkulit putih pucat itu tidak berkeliaran di ruangan ini? Biasanya jika jam segini Hermione sedang mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar melihat bintang-bintang di jendela, pandangannya akan langsung terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok menyebalkan berambut platina itu.

Meski harus Hermione akui, Malfoy tidak se-menyebalkan dulu saat tahun-tahun pertama mereka bersekolah. Itu adalah tahun-tahun neraka dimana tidak ada hari tanpa ejekan-ejekan menyakitkan yang selalu Malfoy lontarkan padanya –dan juga kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Harry-. Malfoy yang sekarang memang tak pernah lagi mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Darah-Lumpur' yang terkenal itu. Tapi tetap saja pemuda berambut platina itu memilih ejekan yang menyerangnya secara fisik seperti 'Kepala Semak' dan 'Berang-berang' yang mengacu pada rambutnya yang berombak dan mengembang serta giginya yang cenderung besar seperti gigi kelinci.

Walaupun Malfoy sudah tidak pernah menyebutnya dengan sebutan _"itu",_ entah mengapa kekesalan dan kebencian Hermione padanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Bahkan saat keduanya menjadi Ketua Murid di tahun terakhir mereka berada di Hogwarts – yang artinya mereka diharuskan bekerja sama- hubungan dirinya dan pemuda Slytherin itu masih sama menegangkannya.

Meski dalam arti yang berbeda. Hermione tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa pemuda pirang itu sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Saat iris abu-abu itu menyapukan pandangan pada dirinya, Hermione selalu merasa seluruh tubuhnya bak disiram es. Pandangan itu sangat dingin. Dan seolah ada yang sesuatu yang ingin pemuda itu sampaikan padanya melalui tatapan tersebut. Sayangnya Hermione tidak mengerti-dan tidak ingin mengerti lebih jauh- tentang arti tatapan itu. Jadi sang Putri Gryffindor mengasumsikan bahwa pandangan dari Malfoy adalah bentuk tantangan untuk mencari masalah dengannya.

Draco Malfoy akan tetap sama seperti pemuda yang selalu mengejeknya enam tahun silam. Pemuda itu tidak berubah – kecuali jika lebih banyak diamnya layak disebut perubahan- dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Oke, cukup rasanya membahas tentang si pirang pucat itu. Hermione merasa pikirannya melantur karena repot-repot harus memikirkan kemana partnernya itu pergi di jam seperti ini. Sedangkan pemuda itu tahu jam Patroli Malam akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan sepertinya Hermione harus lagi-lagi bersusah diri karena sikap seenaknya Malfoy muda tersebut.

 _ ***Hermione's POV**_

Aku memutuskan untuk berpatroli sendirian malam ini. Aku tidak melihat si Ferret itu di kamarnya dan dimana pun di ruang Ketua Murid. Dan aku sangat malas harus mencarinya hanya untuk mengingatkannya pada kewajiban yang seharusnya bisa dia ingat sendiri. Tidak… aku tidak akan mencari dan mengingatkannya. Itu terlalu berlebihan untuk orang sepertinya.

Aku mulai berjalan mengitari sekolah dengan langkah pelan. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan apapun atau membiarkan pelanggaran terjadi saat aku berpatroli. Aku menyusuri asrama Gryffindor, kemudian Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf dan terakhir Slytherin. Aku rasa ini malam yang damai mengingat bahkan Slytherin pun tidak melakukan pelanggaran jam malam seperti biasa. _Demi janggut Merlin!_ Ini sebuah keajaiban.

Baru saja aku merasa senang karena tidak menemukan pelanggaran malam ini, mendadak langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat sekelebat bayangan dari ujung lorong di hadapanku. Apapun itu, dia bergerak begitu cepat dan lincah. Didorong rasa penasaran, aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk melihat apa sebenarnya bayangan itu. Meski hatiku mulai berdesir ngeri. Tidak… tidak boleh ada terror apapun lagi di sini. Kami semua sudah menanggung lebih dari pada yang sanggup kami tanggung. Karena itu, jangan sampai ada hal yang aneh-aneh lagi terjadi.

Namun baru saja aku akan bergerak, tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara-suara berisik di sekitar situ. Aku menajamkan telinga sambil mencari datangnya sumber suara. Di salah satu sudut lorong, aku melihat dua orang tampak sedang bersitegang. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, karena aku melihat dua pemuda itu terlibat pertengkaran dengan 2 tongkat yang saling teracung. Mereka adalah Zabini Blaise dan Theodore Nott dari Slytherin! _Demi rambut panjang Voldemort !_ baru saja aku berpikir kalau ini adalah malam yang damai.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku cepat, menginterupsi aroma ketegangan yang memancar dari keduanya. Keduanya balik menatapku tajam, seolah tidak suka kehadiranku menganggu pertengkaran mereka.

"Menyingkir dari sana, _Mudblood_ !" Maki Nott langsung saat aku menempatkan diriku di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Nott. Dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini sudah melanggar jam malam…" omelku garang.

"Aku akan memotong poin asrama kalian dan memberi kalian masing-masing satu detensi." Tampaknya ucapanku hanya dianggap angin lalu karena keduanya tampak sibuk melempar tatapan tajam antar satu sama lainnya.

Yang kutahu mereka berhubungan cukup dekat dan akrab. Keduanya merupakan putra dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni –khas Slytherin- dan berteman akrab dengan sang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco –Ferret Pirang- Malfoy. Entah masalah apa yang membuat keduanya bersitegang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan peraturanmu itu, _Muggleborn_! Kau bisa memotong dan memberiku hukuman sesukamu. Sekarang menyingkir dari sana dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya…" ucap Nott tajam. Iris hitam kelamnya terlihat berkilat marah.

"Aku khawatir akan terus menganggu urusan kalian, Nott. Tapi ini peraturan sekolah, dan bukan peraturanku." Jawabku sarkas.

"Peringatan terakhir. Menyingkir dari sana…" belum sempat aku membalas kata-katanya, Theodore Nott sudah melemparkan sebuah mantra ke arah Zabini Blaise.

" _Stupefy…!"_ dan pada saat yang sama Zabini Blaise juga melemparkan mantra yang sama ke arah kawan asramanya tersebut. Beruntung aku cukup cepat menghindar, begitu pula dengan Nott dan Zabini yang tampak bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

Seringaian di wajah Nott membuatku merasa pemuda itu tidak akan mendengarkan apapun ucapanku atau menghentikan serangannya sebelum dirinya puas. Sementara wajah Zabini justru terlihat seperti menghadapi dilema besar. Dan serangannya tadi pada Nott hanya sebagai bentuk defensif karena Nott menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun sebelumnya hubungan mereka cukup dekat dan itu membuat Zabini terlihat ragu untuk menyerang temannya itu.

Keraguan di wajah Zabini yang membuat Nott –pada akhirnya- melempar kembali mantra kepadanya.

" _Stupefy…!"_

 **BLAR-**

Kilatan cahaya dari tongkat sihir Nott tidak mengenai Zabini seperti yang diharapkannya. Tapi mengenaiku. Karena aku dengan sengaja menghalangi serangan Nott pada Zabini saat aku perkirakan pemuda itu tidak siap memberikan serangan balasannya.

Tubuhku terpental beberapa meter ke arah Zabini Blaise. Pemuda itu tampak kaget saat ikut tertimpa ke belakang bersama tubuhku hingga tubuh kami berdua membentur tembok. Itu hal terakhir yang aku ingat malam itu karena setelahnya pandanganku kabur dan menggelap dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Draco's POV**_

Rasanya seperti menunggu seumur hidup untuk bisa merasakan di posisi ini. Aku sudah menganggap hal ini mustahil –meski sebagian diriku tak berhenti mengharapkannya- dan aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu sering memikirkannya. Namun semua menjadi berbeda sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya mengatakan ingin bertemu secara pribadi denganku di perpustakaan dan menyatakan cinta padaku. Saat itu aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke arahnya dan menciumnya saat itu juga. Bagaimanapun ini lebih terasa bagai mimpi yang menjadi nyata bagiku.

Tapi saat dia menyatakan cinta aku masih menjadi kekasih Astoria. Memang bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi kekasih adik dari Daphne Greengrass itu. Semua itu lebih kepada kedua orangtua kami-lah yang menginginkan kami bersama karena kedekatan kedua keluarga. Lagipula Astoria lebih muda beberapa tingkat di bawahku. Meski aku tidak memungkiri gadis itu juga memiliki pesonanya tersendiri. Tapi tak ada yang lebih bersinar di mataku lebih dari seorang Hermione Granger.

Kau pasti menyangka aku sudah gila atau aku meminum –atau memakan- sesuatu yang dicampur _amortentia_ kan? Tidak. Aku tidak gila dan juga tidak dalam pengaruh sihir apapun. _Amortentia_ ataupun _Imperius_. Aku sadar -–sesadar-sadarnya—bahwa aku menyukai Hermione Granger, sang putri Gryffindor. Gadis yang selama ini selalu menjadi orang dalam daftar teratas musuhku selama aku berada di Hogwarts. Yaa… kau tidak salah jika mengira rasa sukaku pada gadis berambut coklat itu hanya sebuah permainan untuk menghancurkannya.

Aku memang tidak menyukainya saat kami pertama masuk ke Hogwarts dulu. Dia adalah keturunan _Muggle, Demi Merlin!_ Aku tumbuh dalam keluarga yang selalu menanamkan bahwa sihir seharusnya sesuatu yang eksklusif yang hanya bisa dipelajari oleh mereka yang memiliki darah murni dari keluarga penyihir. Seperti aku dan keluargaku tentu saja. Jadi wajar saat melihatnya di tahun-tahun pertama sekolah, aku selalu mengejeknya di setiap kesempatan yang aku miliki. Awalnya aku melakukannya dengan jijik. Jijik dengan fakta bahwa akan ada seseorang dengan 'Darah-Kotor' yang belajar bersamaku di sekolah yang sama. Tapi harus kuakui, aku cukup terkesan dengan kemampuannya selama ini di bidang pelajaran. Dia bahkan lebih unggul dan cerdas dari Harry- _santa_ \- Potter dan Ron- _Readhead_ \- Weasley, kedua sahabatnya yang berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Dan lebih unggul dariku dalam beberapa pelajaran. Itu membuatku kesal dan jengkel kepadanya. Belum lagi sifatnya yang sok dan seolah memahami segalanya dengan otaknya yang cerdas, membuatku kian sebal saja padanya.

Aku selalu memanggilnya _Mudblood_ \- ejekanku yang termahsyur padanya- sepanjang hidupku. Ku kira aku akan terus memanggilnya seperti itu sepanjang umurku. Tapi tidak. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan datang hari dimana aku memandangnya sebagai _'seseorang',_ bukan sebagai sesuatu yang tidak layak dipandang dan diterima.

Saat perang besar dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa berakhir, saat itulah pandanganku padanya berubah. Aku tahu dia membenciku-seperti aku membencinya,saat itu- tapi dia tetap menolong dan membantuku yang terluka saat pertempuran berakhir. Memang bukan hanya aku saja yang dia tolong, tapi saat dia menolongku, dia seolah mengesampingkan segala permasalahan antara aku dan dirinya selama 6 tahun. Dia memberikan perawatan yang sama, perhatian yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada oranglain yang terluka. Padahal kupikir dia akan dengan senang hati menelantarkan diriku. Karena kami adalah musuh. Atau kukira dia akan jijik padaku sejak insiden pengakuan memalukanku padanya di dalam toilet wanita itu. Tapi tidak… dia tidak sedikitpun memperlakukanku seolah jijik atau benci. Dia memanusiakan diriku lebih dari yang dilakukan orangtuaku ataupun diriku sendiri.

Aku selalu merasa benci mengakui bahwa aku terpesona padanya. Aku malu mengakui bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan mendamba seperti ini pada gadis sepertinya. Bukan berarti dia tidak cantik – sial, dia SANGAT cantik- tapi tidak mudah melepaskan permusuhan dari kami begitu saja. Sesulit memecahkan perdebatan tentang status perbedaan darah kami. Meskipun setelah perang, tepatnya setelah The Golden Trio dari Gryffindor – Potter, Granger dan Wesley- menerima Orde Merlin –piala penghargaan para pahlawan- perbedaan status darah dan hal-hal semacam itu tidak lagi dianggap penting bagi sebagian orang. Keluargaku pastinya masuk dalam pengecualian.

Saat aku menyadari aku memiliki perasaan ini pada gadis Gryffindor itu, saat itulah kedua orangtuaku memintaku untuk berhubungan dekat dengan Astoria Greengrass, putri bungsu keluarga Greengrass yang juga berasal dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan kedua orangtuaku, karena itulah aku setuju menjalin hubungan dengannya. Astoria adalah gadis yang baik. Dia merupakan perwujudan sempurna dari gadis-gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Tapi sekian lama menjalin hubungan dengannya, tak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan cinta untuknya.

Karena itu saat Hermione menyatakan cinta padaku di suatu siang di ruang perpustakaan, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk langsung menyambut pernyataan cintanya. Aneh memang. Aku tidak pernah merasa dirinya menyimpan perasaan padaku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berani berpikir bahwa dia akan mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi dia memilikinya. Dan itu sangat membuatku bahagia.

Dia juga mengetahui aku menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria. Itu berarti dia memperhatikanku cukup lama. Hermione mengajukan syarat padaku untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Astoria dan bersikap lebih baik dan juga lembut padanya, meskipun hubungan kami akan tetap dirahasiakan sampai dia siap untuk memberitahu kepada teman-temannya perihal hubungan ini. Syarat yang langsung aku setujui tanpa banyak bertanya! Aku rasa itu cukup setimpal dengan kebahagiaan yang akan aku rajut bersamanya. Aku pun tidak ingin menjalani hubungan palsu lebih lama dengan Astoria.

Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lebih lama atau memberikannya pilihan untuk berubah pikiran. Aku langsung mencari Astoria di asrama Slytherin. tapi aku tidak menemukan sosok gadis itu. Akhirnya aku meminta Theo untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Astoria, bahwa aku ingin hubunganku dengannya berakhir. Theo setuju membantuku dan akan menyampaikan hal itu pada Astoria.

Semua masalah selesai dengan mudah jika begitu !

 _ **END OF POV**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat mempesona malam ini, Granger…"

Pemuda berambut platina itu mendekat dari sisi belakang sang gadis berambut coklat dan memeluk pinggangnya posesif, seolah memberitahu gadis dipelukannya ini bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah milik sang pemuda berambut platina tersebut.

Draco tanpa permisi langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke arah lekukan bahu Hermione, kekasihnya. Menyesap aroma memabukkan gadisnya dari sana. Memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut tapi panas tepat di leher jenjangnya. Hermione tampak menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah, seolah apa yang dilakukan Draco padanya membuatnya terbakar dari dalam.

Ciuman lembut sang Pangeran Slytherin merayap naik menuju telinganya. Membuat kaki Hermione terasa lemas bagai jelly. Entah kemana tenaga yang dimilikinya. Ciuman Draco begitu lihai dan memabukkan. Draco sendiri seolah tidak peduli dengan tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini. Berada berduaan dengan Hermione di ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, setelah sebelumnya mereka juga melakukan ciuman yang memabukkan di Ruang Astronomi membuat gairah di dalam dirinya mendidih. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam pembuktian cinta bagi mereka.

Draco membalik tubuh Hermione agar menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu melumat bibir gadis itu dengan garang, seolah tak sabar. Draco tak membiarkan Hermione menarik diri untuk bernafas, karena meskipun mereka sudah saling melumat, pemuda itu belum menemukan kepuasan yang dia inginkan.

Untuk sesaat, tangannya mulai bergerilya, menelusup ke tubuh gadis yang tengah bergulat bibir dengannya. Sebelum dirinya –yang terlalu asyik masyuk dengan Hermione- mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Draco melepaskan ciumannya pada Hermione untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke kamar Ketua Murid malam-malam begini. Lalu muncullah sosok Zabini Blaise dan… Hermione Granger? Di gendongannya?

"Blaise? Hermione…?" Draco mengatakannya dengan suara tercekat. Secara otomatis, pemuda itu menatap horror kepada gadis yang baru saja diciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Satu seringaian tergambar jelas dari wajah Hermione di hadapannya.

"Draco sayang?" kali ini ucapan Hermione di hadapannya terdengar ganjil, entah kenapa.

"Drake ? Astoria…?" Blaise mengatakannya.

Astoria?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naachanitsmyname ; suwun. Sudah dilanjut**_

 _ **Ido Nakemi ; Salam kenal. Mikan disini. Suwun**_

 _ **YourLotus ; Suwun sarannya kak. Akan Mikan kurangi dan perbaiki diselanjutnya**_

 _ **Nia334 ; sudah ndak termasuk lama nunggunya**_

 _ **RyuuSei428 ; Suwun dukungannya, sngat berarti bwt penulis pemula sperti mikan ini**_

 _ **Lalala, Draco, Anggraini M ; sudah dilanjut ya . suwun**_

 _ **Baramjji ; sudah dilanjut dan semoga mengobati penasaranmu**_

 _ **Draco, Yeayyy ; suwun dukungannya itu sngat bearti bwt Mikan**_

 _ **FideliaNott :tebakanmu… tepat. Hhihihiii. suwun**_


End file.
